Developmental changes and continuities in children's responses to expressions of anger and affection by other family members are investigated. The responses of children to others' angry and affectionate interactions were studied at 1 to 2 1/2 years of age, and again at 6 to 7 years of age. Mothers were trained to observe children's responses to these incidents, monitoring children's behavior over a nine month period in the toddler portion of the study, and over a three month period in the school-aged segment. Others' angry iteractions acted as environmental stresses, producing overt signs of distress from children during both age periods. However, the overall pattern of responding was more adaptive for school-aged children. Children for whom interparent hostility was frequent were adversely affected during both the toddler and school-aged periods. During both age periods, children most often responded to others' affection with attempts to join in affection and signs of pleasure. The scope of emotional development research needs to be broadened to consider the impact of emotionally laden social interactions which occur in he child's presence, but do not directly involve the child.